


Homecoming Reckoning

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Mention of Other Fandom, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Please read notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Based on some of the events of my storyIsland Misadventures.It seems like Peter hadn't been lying after all, because once Chris got back to Beacon Hills from Hawaii, Melissa was unhappily waiting for him. She wouldverymuch like to know why Chris took Noah to Hawaii instead of her.
Relationships: Chris Argent & Sheriff Stilinski, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Homecoming Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Island Misadventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757690) by [Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale). 



> This is based on my crossover fic "Island Misadventures" which is tagged in the summary as well in the Inspired By section if you're curious. 
> 
> As I plot out the next chapter story, to work through some writer's block I'm doing these one-chapter fics to act as helpful stepping stones, and small insights to the mindsets of some characters.
> 
> Based on the plot events of my previous fic this fic **_MAY NOT BE VERY McCALL FAMILY FRIENDLY_**

"Thank them for me. As much as I would have loved an authentic Hawaiian lūʻau, I got the feeling that they were pretty tired of me and my reluctance to be forthcoming about information." Chris said over the phone as he unlocked the door to his place. 

_"Seems with Stiles being safe they've put it behind them."_

Chris scoffed a bit, "You really buy that?" 

Noah chuckled, _"No. Stiles has promised to eventually tell them. And for now, that's good enough. They seem to really care for my boy."_

"And you being his dad also get the pass. I think I made the right choice in coming back home. Don't stay too long. I'm sure Parrish is drowning in paperwork and god knows you shouldn't leave Beacon unprotected too long."

"So Peter wasn't lying for once." 

Chris stiffened when he heard Melissa's voice. Well, more so at her tone. She didn't sound happy, not one bit. "I'll call you later."

_"Oof, that Melissa? Good luck."_ Was the last thing Chris heard Noah say before he hung up. 

He went to speak, but Melissa’s features told him to be careful with his opening. She was standing with her arms crossed and a hard stare set. Something practiced and perfected with Scott and Stiles as they entered their teen years. 

Chris sighed as he lifted his hands to a ‘hold on a moment/I come in peace’ gesture. “We know Peter. We know how he likes to twist takes to better suit him.” 

“We also know Peter’s ploys and lies come from places of truth. So? _Were_ you in Hawaii with Noah?” Melissa demanded. 

“Yes.” He answered honestly. 

“...we’re pretty well traveled even though my job’s insane and demanding.” She began. Chris managed his private security firm so his hours were always more flexible. “We’ve been to France, as well as London and Scotland. We’ve been to Canada and after that, we even swung by New York. It began to be our thing. You knew Hawaii was someplace I wanted to go...so you better have a damn good explanation as to why you disappeared without so much as a note and come back from what seems like a _vacation_!” 

“It wasn’t a vacation.” Chris began. When Noah called him and informed him of his worries, he tried to make time to leave notice, except that when Noah confided in him he was going to help _Stiles_...he decided to not tell Melissa. 

Whatever happened between Stiles and the pack had been serious enough that Stiles broke contact with all of them. By the time the pack realized what happened, it was too late and Stiles was determined to get away from the supernatural. Being his best friend and pseudo-brother, Scott was heavily guilt-ridden. By proxy, so was Melissa. 

For a long while, things were tense between the McCalls and the Sheriff. Then things became supernaturally troubling, Noah worked with him and it’s how his own friendship with the Sheriff grew. 

Chris did his best to be a man of honor. He’s aware that there are consequences to his actions he’ll have to face later, but he tries to make the best calls as they happen. 

Stiles was hurt and left. He healed and became stronger, and only got caught up in a supernatural mess again because of Braeden. 

He was aware that Stiles was going to come back and face his past. Chris didn’t know when exactly but Noah had passed on permission from Stiles to inform Melissa if she asked, given that Chris and Melissa were a couple and knew from Peter’s remarks that she wasn’t aware of where he’d been. 

“Noah got a call from Stiles. He needed help.” 

“Stiles?” Anger evaporated from her being and was replaced with concern. “H-how is...what did he need help with? He’s in _Hawaii_?” 

Chris gestured towards the kitchen. Making his way to the fridge he got each of them a beer. After he passed Melissa hers, he twisted the cap off of his long-necked brew, and good a long gulp. 

“He’s not a kid anymore.” He opened with. He thought back to the last time he saw Stiles before he disappeared. Scrawny, awkward, clever but surrounded by danger that would easily overpower him one day. That was not the Stiles he encountered. To his pleasant surprise, he wasn’t as needed as he thought. Stiles knew how to kick ass, and he had a team backing him up with equal badassery. 

“What happened?” Melissa asked. 

“After he left Beacon Hills he made it into the FBI.” 

“ _What_?” She immediately thought about Raf. Had he known about this all along? 

“Yeah. And he was _good_. Made one hell of a name for himself. But...he wasn’t much of a team player. For a while that was okay, they sent him on ops where he only had to report to a few people if not just his handler. Eventually, however, he was placed on a team for reasons coming up from the higher-ups.” Chris summarized what he himself learned from Noah. 

“How’d he end up in Hawaii of all places?” Melissa questioned, still trying to wrap her mind around the new information presented to her. Her pocket burned with the weight of her cell phone, very tempted to call Scott to tell him what she learned. She held off until she heard the rest of the tale though. 

“There’s a task force there. Noah never really learned why Hawaii other than just that task force. They were pretty good for Stiles. More than, actually. He’s…” Chris paused as he searched for the right word. Though it might hurt Melissa who once thought of herself as a parental figure to Stiles to know she had been part of the problem that made Stiles leave, Chris settled with an honest answer. “Healing.” 

“...what happened in paradise that had both you and Noah flying down there out of the blue?” 

Chris sighed, “Braeden. One of her business ventures went south. Got Stiles involved in the process.”

“ _How_?” She coaxed. 

“Promising and dealing with the Yakuza on supernatural items. A bunch of hunters either caught wind of it, or she tried to lessen her search time by having others look for it too, so she could simply steal it from whoever found it. But this thing was a lot more popular than she expected….the island was flooded with armed and dangerous hunters. Stiles managed to play the guns for hire moving military weaponry card to his boss. A lot of crazy supernatural shit happened but he managed to keep them from learning the truth….” 

“For now?” She stated even though it sounded like a question. At his nod, she merely matched him in taking a long swing of their beers. “What happens next?” 

“Noah’s coming back soon. Stiles will stay on the island to wrap up a few things and secure them as well. Then...he’ll be coming back.” At her shocked face, he quickly added, “Not for good. But to tackle some of the demons of the past.” 

“As in Scott. The pack. Me too.” 

“All of it, I assume.” 

She took a deep breath and then downed the rest of her beer. There were a lot of emotions coursing through her, mostly guilt and regret. “I’ve got to tell Scott.” After a pause, she asked, “Anything else I should know about?” 

“Derek might be coming back too. He and Stiles might be dating.” 

  
“Excuse me?” She didn’t give him time to reply before Melissa added, “I’ll call Scott later. We’re going to order in and get more beer...and you’re going to tell me everything that happened in Hawaii! _Everything_!”


End file.
